User blog:Withersoul 235/Character Profiles
Since this is apparently a thing now, I've decided to do a Character Profile listing as well. Renember, this is just my personal opinion and how I see it. If you disagree, I'm ENTIRELY fine with it. Thank you. Mephiles the Dark Tier: 5-B to Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Mephiles the Dark, Mephiles Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male, as he copied the body and features of a male character. Age: 10 years (Ageless) Classification: Shadow being, mind of Solaris, demi-god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Umbrakinesis, Time Manipulation, Time travel, Time hole creation, Energy projection, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Flight, Duplication, Crystallization, Reality Warping, Can sink into someone's shadow and copy their traits and abilities, Can summon large monstrous shadow creatures the size of a building, Shockwave Manipulation, Laser Manipulation, Can fire invisible shockwaves, hologram summoning (with the help of the Chaos Emeralds), Teleportation, Can fire bursts and flashes of bright light Attack Potency: Planet level to Universe+ level (was able to beat Shadow with one strong hit when he had no Chaos Emeralds; one-shotted Sonic, who stopped Erazor Djinn, who was so powerful he was going to rewrite reality), likely Multi-Universe level (one-shotted Sonic, who has Multi-Universal feats at his peak) Speed: FTL (Could keep up with an "inhibited" Shadow in combat, and killed Sonic.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely around Shadow's Striking Strength: Unknown, likely around Shadow's Durability: City level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Godly, never shown to get tired. Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to manipulate the entire cast of Sonic in a gambit to restore himself to Solaris) Weaknesses: As a being of darkness, Mephiles is vulnerable to light-based attacks, such as the Chaos Spear, which renders him immobile. Asriel Dreemurr Tier: 2-A '''at his weakest | '''High 1-C Name: Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey the Flower Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Pre-teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown) Classification: Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! (Asriel picking this title for himself shows that while his power is incredible, he's still just a kid) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Incorporeal, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Acausality, Immortality (Type 4), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Data Manipulation, Determination Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ at his weakest (Dwarfs Photoshop Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | High Complex Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown; capable of manipulating existence to an immense degree) Speed: Immeasurable (Switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of space, time and causality) | Likely Omnipresent (Supposedly achieved power over all aspects of existence, After going all out, Frisk found themself unable to move despite Asriel not actually doing anything. Exists all throughout time, contacting Frisk on the phone despite not actually existing, yet.) Lifting Strength:' Immeasurable' | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least High Complex Multiversal+ Durability: High Complex Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) Stamina:' Infinite' Range: High Complex Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do. Weaknesses: None in regards to actually hurting him, but a kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Sonic the Hedgehog (composite) Tier: 4-A to 2-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space | Can survive without oxygen and in space, Flight, Invulnerability | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level to Multiverse+ level (caused reality to collapse; pummeled Enerjak, who is nearly omnipotent at his most; can manipulate atoms) Speed: FTL '''(Is considered "faster than light" in an official source, and is considered the fastest video game character of all time. Sonic also runs fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog") | '''Superhuman movement speed, FTL reactions (Can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base) | At least FTL, likely higher | Unknown. At least FTL+ (Far swifter than in base form), likely higher | Likely Massively FTL (Should be significantly faster than his Super Form) | Infinite (Fought Alf Layla wa-Layla after he destroyed the space-time continuum) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (Can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ | At least Class ZJ | At least Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | Multiverse+ level (pummeled Enerjak) Durability: Universe level+ '''(Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) to '''Multiverse+ level (survived reality warping, the Genesis Wave and collapsing universes) Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Caliburn, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Color Powers | Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Several kilometers | At least several kilometers | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: Rings, Caliburn/Excalibur, Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, World Rings, Sonic Crackers Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. Luigi Tier: 3-A Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Superhuman Speed, Super Endurance, Versatility, Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Lightning manipulation, Negative Zone creation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him flight, etc. Attack Potency: Universe level (stopped the Mario dimension from collapsing due to a Paranormal Portal) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mario, who can dodge lightning) Lifting Strength:' Class G' (He isn't that much weaker than Mario). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Strength: Varies. Ranges from Class PJ (Casually punts Larry's castle) to Class XTJ, possibly Multi-Solar System Class, or higher at his peak Durability: Varies. Ranges from Small City level to Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, or higher at his peak Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with powerups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Dimentio |-|Base= |-|Super= Tier: Low 7-B to 6-C, '''likely '''4-C | 2-B Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Teleportation, Levitation, firing magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Dimensional Manipulation, Invisibility, can create countless clones of himself, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L) Attack Potency: Small City level '''to '''Island level, '''likely '''Large Star level |''' Multiverse level''' (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. Which includes things like the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal Speed: Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic (Outpaced Mario and the gang with complete ease) | ' Infinite' (Was going to destroy every single timeline, exist and move within the utterly timeless void of nonexistence, and then create his own space-times) Durability: Unknown (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Multiverse level (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) Stamina: Large | Limitless Intelligence: Very high, conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus. Weaknesses: None | Pure Hearts Mario I'm gonna get so much hate for this Tier: Low 7-B, possibly 4-C at his peak Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Versatility, Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (in some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, skilled hammer wielder Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, the Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, the Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, the Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, the Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him flight, many other abilities. Attack Potency: Small City level, possibly Island level '''to '''Star level '''at his peak '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging lightning) to Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies with Launch Star. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario and flew the center of the universe in a short time.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Strength: Varies. Ranges from Class PJ (Casually punts Larry's castle) to Class XTJ Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced plumber and combatant expert) Weaknesses: Unknown Paper Mario Tier: 6-B normally ? 5-B with the Crystal Stars, possibly High 2-A with the Pure Hearts Name: Paper Mario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina and dexterity, skilled in hand to hand combat, skilled at wielding a hammer, pyrokinesis (with fire flower), Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Earthquake Manipulation (with Star Rod), etc. Attack Potency: Country level normally ? Planet level with the Crystal Stars (Contained the power of the Crystal Stars which can create a planet), possibly Multiverse level+ with Pure Hearts (Overpowered Super Dimentio and prevented him from destroying all worlds, timelines and possibilities within the Marioverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL+ (Considerably faster than his base) | Infinite (Outpaced and defeated Super Dimentio) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ | Multiversal+ (Super Dimentio was severely harmed by his physical attacks) Durability: Planet level (Contended with Shadow Queen, who was at his same level of power) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked several attacks from Super Dimentio and was stated/shown to be overall superior to him physically) Stamina: Very High (can run around worlds, fight large amounts of enemies at once go on adventures even with lethally low health) | Limitless Range: Depends on power up. Can be anywhere from standard melee range without power-ups to dozens of meters with power-ups Standard Equipment: Stickers, cards Intelligence: Skilled in hand to hand combat and was suspicious of Dimentio's loyalty to Count Bleck. Not much else notable Weaknesses: None notable Enerjak Tier: Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Enerjak Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chaos Force Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 6), Possession, Intangibility, several others Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Mammoth Mogul performed all of his feats after having almost completely drained Enerjak of his power; More powerful than both Aurora and Chaos Knuckles; nearly omnipotent at his peak; can do almost anything he wants by thinking), possibly higher (became one with the Chaos Force, a realm above the space-time of infinite universes) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Complex Multiversal (Even working together, Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were unable to destroy him) Stamina:' Limitless' Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chaos power Intelligence: Extremely high (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power before his ascension) Weaknesses: Sword of Acorns Solaris |-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= |-|Archie= Tier: High 2-A Name: Solaris, the Flame of Hope Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Solar deity, 4-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Shape-Shifting, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, History Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Temporal Omnipresence (Omnipresent throughout time but not space), Space-Time rift creation, Space-Time Manipulation, High-level Reality Warping, Destroying all existing timelines. Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (nearly devoured all timelines in the Sonic-verse. The composite Sonic-verse contains infinite timelines and universes) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists across time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown. Likely Universe level+ to High Multiverse level+ (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means) Stamina: Godlike/limitless Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Godly, as Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years. Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weakspot NOTE: Before you start commenting down there are only a few timelines in the Sonic-verse, lemme explain something. There are much more of them. There's one main timeline, two more in Sonic CD and - here it comes - INFINITE more. Why ? Well, because I count the Archie timelines and STC timelines as actual timelines of the Sonic-verse as well. The Archie Sonic-verse has INFINITE TIMELINES/UNIVERSES, meaning Solaris is much higher than many people think he is. Bowser Tier: 6-B '''normally. '''Low 3-A with SMG feats, High 2-C '''as Dreamy Bowser. '''Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can shoot Meteors, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, Several others. Attack Potency: Country level normally (his magic consumed the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom). Low Universe level with SMG feats (his black hole nearly consumed the universe), High Multi-Universe level as Dreamy Bowser (powered by multiple dreams that equal to universes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Mario), Massively FTL+ with Grand Stars (Flew to the center of the universe in a short time. Tagged Lubba's spaceship with his meteors, which can fly at these speeds,, along with Rosalina's Comet Observatory), FTL '''as Dreamy Bowser (Comparable to Antasma) '''Lifting Strength: Class G, higher in Giant Form Striking Strength: Varies; Class ZJ+ (Destroyed Dark Bowser with his punches), higher in Giant Form Durability: Varies; ranges from Small City level to Large Star level (Survived a falling into his artificial sun and a supernova that occurred right after), possibly higher (Narrowly survived the destruction of the universe.) higher in Giant Form | At least Planet level with the Star Rod | At least Galaxy level | Multi-Universe level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from several meters to Universal Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car, barrels, spiked balls, hammers Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him Shadow the Hedgehog (composite) Tier: 2-C, possibly Low 1-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can survive in space, Unlimited ammo with weapons (As Hero or Dark Shadow), Self-Healing, Duplication, Forcefield creation, Can BFR people outside of space-time, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Levitation and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed | Same as before plus enhanced stats, Flight Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (pummeled Enerjak), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (briefly overpowered Enerjak) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic), FTL+ as Super Shadow, likely higher (Equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to lift and turn over trucks and buses with only one hand) Striking Strength: Class PJ, at least Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Universe level (tanked hits from Enerjak) Stamina: Superhuman, Limitless as Super Shadow Range: Several meters normally, higher with Chaos Powers, Planetary to Multi-Solar System Standard Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Various firearms, Sometimes a Green Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: Shadow is quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level, Super Shadow lasts for a short amount without constant ring energy of time before he reverts back to his normal state. Blaze the Cat |-|Blaze the Cat= |-|Burning Blaze= Tier: 5-B | 2-C, possibly higher Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Rush) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, can sense the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, True Flight, Nigh-Invulnerability Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of fighting on equal terms with Sonic) | Multi-Universe level (stopped the Egg Wizard, who could destroy multiple dimensions with his powers. In most of fiction, dimensions equal universes), possibly higher (fixed a hole in the space-time continuum) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Sonic) | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, but higher Striking Strength: Class PJ (Could trade blows with Sonic) | Multi-Universal class Durability: City level (Took damage from the Egg Salamander and survived, although she was briefly knocked out) | Multi-Universe level (took hits from the Egg Wizard) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: At least a few dozen meters with Pyrokinesis | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds Intelligence: Seems to be fairly book smart (She has extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world.), highly skilled in combat and is the only female character in the series to fight Sonic to a standstill in close combat Weaknesses: Blaze is acrophobic, she becomes nervous and jittery when in high places, stubborn, introverted, can be hotheaded and susceptible to taunts | Her time in Burning form is limited by the number of rings she has Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Axel Jump:' Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. *'Burst Dash:' Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. *'Burst Hover:' Blaze uses her flames to hover a short *'Fire Boost:' Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. **'Burning Fire Boost:' A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. *'Spinning Claw:' While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. Key: Blaze | Burning Blaze More TBA Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Character Profiles